Mi Príncipe de Lodo
by Cellyta G
Summary: ¿Quien dice que se necesita saber que es tu hombre soñado si viene vestido de azul? Candy humillada públicamente, decide alejarse de su vida llena de comodidades y adentrarse en una de las guerras más duraderas de todos los tiempos. ¿Podrá nacer el amor donde se respira la muerte?
1. Chapter 1

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 1.

_+++FlashBack+++_

_-lo siento mucho Elroy –dijo Candy en medio de sollozos al ver a si a su mentora- necesito alejarme por un tiempo y mi trabajo me lo permite._

_-¡No debe de ser así! –exclamo ella entre lagrimas- eres lo único por lo que me mantuve viva, fuerte… ¡Por ti! Te lo ruego…_

_-lo siento mucho, se que hiciste mucho por mi, y eres como una madre –ella se alejo tratando de zafarse de su agarre- quiero que entiendas que esto lo hago por mi, es egoísta, lo sé, pero necesito que me entiendas… él me mintió de muchas maneras y solamente quiero irme. No puedo si quiera andar por la calle, comiendo un helado o divertirme con mis amigos por que soy señalada. ¿Acaso esa es la vida que quieres para mi?_

_-¡No! Pero irte… ni siquiera sabré si estás viva, ¿no sabes cuenta gente muere? –de repente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- ¡Es más, podemos irnos si quieres de la ciudad! Escocia seria una opción Candy, allá es muy tranquilo y nos alejaremos de las ciudades, solamente no me dejes… -se deslizo, hasta el suelo, sin quitar las manos de las piernas de Candy- quiero vivir mi vida junto a ti, soy vieja y quiero pasar cada momento de mi vida, hasta mi ultimo aliento._

_-tienes que entenderlo, aunque me ruegues sabes que no voy a cambiar de opinión –suspiro y se limpio las lagrimas- mañana habrá un nuevo día para mi, y cambiar, el tiempo que este lejos de aquí me dará tiempo para pensar que es lo que quiero y lo que anhelo. Además, Ana estará aquí para ti, ella es una buena hija, todo lo que no fui yo. Solamente te di problemas y quiero darte un ejemplo de que cambie y no volveré a lo que fui antes, me arrepiento y se que algún día lo vas a entender. Ana también te necesita –dijo Candy, mirando a su hermana desde el enorme sillón donde lloraba- debes de creer en mi –se incoó y puso sus manos entre su rostro, acariciando los pómulos muy delgados de Elroy- sabrá cuidarte y siempre tratare de permanecer en contacto el tiempo que se me haga posible. Además, por esto elegí este trabajo, amo lo que hago y si salvar vidas es lo que tengo que hacer, lo hare. Todo pasara dentro de unas semanas y dejaran de ser acosadas por mi culpa, está es mi lección y mi elección, tienes que resistir y tener en cuenta de que volveré, no se cuando será Elroy, pero lo are y quiero que sonrías siempre a la vida. _

_Se alejo de ella y tomo la pequeña maleta de tela que le había proporcionado el servicio militar. Se acerco a Ana, que tenia ojeras debajo de sus ojos azules color hielo, tomo una se sus manos y la abrazo fuertemente._

_-tienen que salir adelante Ana, no dejes que mire mucho las noticias, mantenla alegre como en aquellos tiempos en lo que nuestra vida era color de rosa –Ana se aferro a Candy- perdón por llenarla de cosas grises que fueran el motivo de todos los problemas que ocasione, esto es lo único que puedo hacer. _

_-se que podemos encontrar otra solución, las tres –dijo con voz temblorosa- la casa no será lo mismo sin ti… por favor Candy… no te vayas… quédate._

_-eso también quisiera yo –sus lagrimas empezaban a picarle los ojos- no olviden que las quiero… mucho._

_Candy se le partió al ver aquellas par de miradas tristes y rotas emocionalmente. Se alejo de Ana y camino hacia la puerta. No podía cambiar de opinión, se lo había propuesto y eso es lo que haría._

_Antes de cerrar la puerta, Ana salió y se colgó de su cuello._

_-Ana tengo que irme…_

_-¿no serviría de nada en pedirte que te quedaras? Te lo suplicare, si es así…_

_-Ana…_

_-te prometo que la cuidare como si mi vida se fuera en ello. Tal vez tengas que irte, nunca soy así pero creo que esto merece la pena –puso un collar y Candy la miro confusa- es un regalo, para que siempre vayamos cerca de tu corazón._

_-Ana, no sabes cuanto te quiero –dijo volviéndola a abrazar- te debo un cumpleaños digno de ti –trato de enseñarle su mejor sonrisa, pero fallo- se supone que debía darte un regalo hoy._

_-manejaré tu coche ¿eso cuenta como mi regalo? –Candy negó con la cabeza- vuelve Candy… quiero ver tu sonrisa de nuevo._

_Candy comenzó a alejarse-. Lo hare, volveré…_

_+++Fin FlashBack+++_

Habían pasado casi unas tres semanas desde su partida y seguí pensado en lo que estaría siendo de ellas. Candy se despertó, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla recordando las últimas palabras de su hermana Ana. Aunque ninguna de ellas compartía la misma sangre, tenían un gran carisma y eso las hacia peculiar de la demás familia Andley. Aunque Candy fue acogida por Elroy, después de que sus padres murieran, nunca quiso cambiar su apellido legalmente. Quería dejar pequeñas cosas importantes sin ser tocadas y ser parte de la que alguna vez fue la familia White, lo era todo para ella.

Se acomodo en la cama improvisada que habían montado hace un par de horas y miro a su alrededor. Todos aun yacían dormidos, aunque era el único momento donde podían tomarse un poco de tiempo para ellos mismos, y fantasear un rato. Candy miro su reloj de pulso que marcaba las cuatro y diecisiete de la madrugada, pronto deberían moverse de nuevo antes de llegar a Bagdad.

El camino había sido bastante difícil, aunque no había mucha acción el Teniente Winchester los había advertido de siempre estar alerta y aunque era la única mujer abordo, no sentía intimidación alguna por aquellos hombres.

Volvió a recostarse, debía aprovechar un poco más de "sueño embellecedor" como había dicho Andrew, otro medico que Candy se había hecho amigo desde la primera vez que se conocieron en el avión que los traería a Irak. Unos cuanto se burlaron pero Candy nunca se tomo sus comentario muy enserio y también bromeaba con ellos cuando se daba la oportunidad.

Pocas horas después Andrew movía a Candy frenéticamente.

-Candy, levántate.

-mmm… está bien. ¿Sucede algo? –dijo cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y miro sus ojos dorados- te vez… preocupado.

-no quiero alarmarte, pero… -trago en seco- han visto movimiento alrededor de nuestro acampamento, tal vez son los terroristas, así que nos estamos moviendo de nuevo. Los demás y yo estamos preparando todo –Candy se tomo el tiempo y miro a su alrededor, y sí, efectivamente todos ya estaban levantados- por ordenes del Teniente Winchester, te dejamos dormir un poco más ya que ayer lucias algo cansada.

-bueno… gracias por las molestias –comento irritada.

-no quise que sonara como una ofensa Candy, pero te encargaste casi tu sola de la operación y valla que duro mucho tiempo.

-solamente fueron doce horas –suspiro- me alegro que haya sobrevivido, pero si continúan tratándome así, me esforzare más y más…

-se que eres muy independiente –Candy levanto una ceja- o por lo menos es lo que creemos, pero no te enojes –se aparto de ella- te dejare para que e cambies, no te demores demasiado o te dejaran si café –le guiño un ojo.

-si, claro.

Candy aventó la manta que la cubría a sus pies y se levanto más de a fuerzas que de ganas. Tenían casi 4 días que ninguno de ellos había tenido el placer de disfrutar un baño y era lo más exasperante que había pasado en su vida. Daría todo lo que fuera por una ducha de agua fría, por que de agua caliente –se rio ante sus pensamientos- si, eso seria imposible.

Faltaban al menos veintisiete horas ante de llegar a su destino y aun había tres paradas más que hacer. Y una de ellas implicaba ducha. Su boca se ensancho en una enorme sonrisa, de solo imaginar el agua contra su piel.

Resignada, cambio su ropa interior y se puso una nueva y limpia –limpia- camisa blanca y pantalones militares. Dispuso a reunirse con los demás y varias miradas la siguieron hasta que llego a ellos.

-Candy –casi grito uno de ellos llamando la atención de ella- el Teniente Winchester tiene una gran sorpresa para ti.

-¿de que trata? –pregunto curiosa, mirándolo.

-por fin tendrás la ducha que tanto añoras –Candy se sonrojo y los demás rieron- los muchachos me han dicho que tienes muchas granas de una.

-¡pero claro! ¿A quien de ustedes no le apetece una? No es como si hubiera pedido un milagro.

-con suerte llegaremos vivos hasta Bagdad –dijo Charlie, uno de los amigos más cercanos a Andrew- ven Candy, déjame servirte de mi magnifico café.

-no le creas Candy –dijo Yuh, que había venido con Candy desde el mismo hospital- es horroroso, ni siquiera se le puede llamar café –espeto.

Después de beber café, comenzaron a empacar los suministros y demás cosas para continuar hacia su destino. El Teniente llevo a Candy con él y le explico unas cuantas cosas:

-Candy no quiero que te ofendas, pero ya que eres la única mujer debes de cuidarte más mientras llegamos a Bagdad, en este momento estamos en zona roja y casi no traemos armas y mucho menos equipo medico suficiente como para defendernos de una tragedia. En este momento, nuestra misión en mantenerte a salvo ya que te necesitan mucho en Bagdad por que no disponemos de muchos médicos con tu capacidad en tu área. Eres un medico muy importante en este momento y hay personas tal vez esperando por ti, esperando tal vez ser salvadas.

-pero acaso… ¿no hay suficientes médicos? –pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-hace dos días varios médicos salieron y fueron atacados y ninguno sobrevivió, hasta que no lleguemos habrá un restablecimiento y es primordial que lleguemos mucho antes de el tiempo requerido. Es por eso que hemos suprimido las dos paradas de tres que teníamos en el itinerario, si hoy apretamos el paso –le dedico una mirada a Candy antes de volver la mirada al frente- llegaremos a las seiscientas horas de mañana y ahí habrá alguien que nos escolte hasta Bagdad, entraremos en zona roja y es casi como el cuádruple de peligroso que esta área.

-entiendo.

-aunque usted es muy joven, admiro su fuerza. Si le soy sincero, hace aproximadamente seis meses vino también una muchacha de veintiséis años y solamente resistió una semana. Entro en estrés postraumático y tuvo que volver a casa.

-me imagino por qué –dijo Candy con ironía.

-se que no es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero siempre puede confiar en mi.

-muchas gracias Teniente Winchester. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Durante el trayecto fue bastante silencioso, miro por la ventana y solamente había un terreno, solo, ni nada de vida… opacada por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aun no podía creer que ella estaba ahí, en un lugar donde la esperanza era lo único que moría al final.

Un poco antes de la caída del sol, se detuvieron a tomar un poco de agua, y hacer sus necesidades. El Teniente Winchester, aviso a todos que llegarían antes de lo planeado y eso alegro mucho a Candy, por fin esa ducha y ella tendrían su primer encuentro y seria tan romántico.

Mantuvo al Teniente Winchester despierto mientras manejaba, a veces lo hacia reír o fruncir el ceño.

Aunque era primavera, el calor era insoportable durante la noche, como en el día. Candy asomo su cabeza para refrescar un poco su cara y escucho carcajadas detrás de ella.

-tal vez debería amaestrarte Candy –dijo Ron, un hombre algo descarado pero Candy sabía como tratar con él- te puedo enseñar _muchos _trucos.

-atrévete y vamos a ver quien es el que sale amaestrado –Candy sabia que estaba orgullosa de sus palabras. Cuando le ofrecieron venir aquí, tuvo que levantarse más temprano de lo normal y asistir a clases básicas de defensa personal; tal vez no la salvaría de una bala, pero a mano limpia seria de mucha ayuda. Vio una sonrisa traviesa por parte del Teniente y ella también sonrió.

Cuando al fin llegaron, todos suspiraron de alivio, aun el sol no se mostraba y varios decidieron que debían bañarse antes de que algo sucediera. Candy espero a que todos –TODOS- terminaran de bañarse, Andrew, Ron y Charlie se había ofrecido a cuidar el baño para que nadie la espiara, ya que ninguno de los baños era individual y/o privado, ellos habían mencionado "en grupo", y se sintió un poco cohibida. Le agradeció y dispuso a bañarse.

Era la gloria, en pocas palabras.

Pero antes de salir escucho a alguien decir:

-¿es verdad que una mujer viene con ustedes?

Candy tuvo curiosidad de saber quien lo preguntaba, pero desistió mantenerse oculta.

-sí, es verdad –contesto Ron- ¿necesitas algo de ella?

-no es simple curiosidad –dijo otra voz- hace mucho que o vemos una… ya sabes.

_.Pero que descarados –_pensó Candy- _¿de que me vieron la cara…?_

-es mejor que no te acerques a ella –dijo con voz autoritaria Charlie- todos esos hombres venimos con ella y no te la vamos a hacer fácil.

_-Oh, Charlie se gano un punto más –_pensó Candy divertida.

En eso golpearon la puerta.

-¿terminaste? –era Andrew.

-si vallan sin mi, en seguida los alcanzo –comenzó a cepillar su cabello hasta atarlo en una cola de caballo. Había tenido oportunidad de cortar su cabello, pero no había querido, ahora estaba por la cintura y le habían permitido llevarlo hasta ese largo. Volvió a ponerse los pantalones súper holgados de militar y una blusa verde de manga corta limpias y salió del baño.

Camino en silencio e ignorando las miradas lascivas y comentarios inoportunos de los demás soldados. Pero lo único que no ignoro fue a los bellos hombres que jugaban basquetbol en una pista improvisada de tierra mojada, algunos llenos de ¿barro? O tal vez ¿lodo? Sin alcanzar a distinguir siguió su camino, cuando alguien grito -¡Cuidado! –era demasiado tarde.

La pelota de basquetbol la había golpeado en la cabeza y había dolido mucho, realmente, pero antes de perder la conciencia lo último que vio fueron unos hermosos ojos azules y si _él _quien quiera que fuera, estaba completamente bañado de lodo.

El plan de permanecer limpia, no había funcionado.

Tampoco haberse bañado, había funcionado.

_¡Maldición!_

_Continuara…_

Hola mis queridas lectoras.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fic está basado en hechos reales.

Es mi primera vez que escribo sobre **Albert & Candy** como pareja principal, aceptare cualquier consejo para mejorar la historia.

¡Saludos! Espero y les guste.

Atte: Cellyta G.


	2. Chapter 2

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 2.

Cuando Candy despertó sintió un dolor inmenso en la nuca. Vaya si dolía. Sus sentidos se despertaron y comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, alcanzo a distinguir varias siluetas que estaban alrededor de ella.

-¡Por fin despiertas! –dijo Andrew que era el que estaba más cerca de ella- nos preocupamos mucho…

-¡Vieras visto, Candy! –se burlo Ron- caíste como la vil niñita que eres. El Teniente Winchester se puso como loco cuando te vio, ahí.

-no creo que haya sido para tanto –dijo tratando de enderezarse- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-un balón te golpeo.

Candy hizo una mueca de dolor-. Quiero decir después, ¿Qué paso después?

-Charlie se preocupo por que aun no volvías así que regreso por ti, cuando vio que el balón te golpeaba –sonrió- dijo que pareciste una muñeca de trapo y claro…

-deja se lo digo yo –exclamo Ron entusiasmado y Andrew negó con la cabeza.

-será mejor que pares, no creo que le quieras informar acerca de lo que paso.

-¿Qué fue? -dijo Candy, apoyando los pies apunto de tocar el piso cuando Ron no pudo contener la risa.

-el tipo que te cargo estaba bañado en lodo y tu que ansiabas tanto estar limpia y ahora mírate.

Candy se mío confundida, estaba cubierta de lodo por todas partes, incluso su cabellera estaba tiesa por el lodo, los pantalones, su blusa…

-incluso tu cara esta llena.

Candy estaba roja de la vergüenza y del coraje y miro furiosa a Ron.

-no te desquites conmigo –comenzó a alejarse de ella- ¿verdad que es gracioso, Andrew? –encogió los hombros- vamos, es gracioso…

-te voy a matar Ron –Candy se levanto y comenzó a correr detrás de el mientras que reía incontroladamente.

-¡Espera Candy! Puedes hacerte daño –dijo Andrew desde atrás.

A ella no le importo quien la viera o lo que le doliera, pero estaba segura que de una vez le haría pagar a Ron todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Candy lo supero y lo hizo caer boca abajo, tomo su brazo y lo retorció hasta que el suplico que lo saltara.

-vamos Candy… estaba bromeando.

-nadie bromea conmigo, y es hora de que lo comprendas.

-está bien, está bien. Lo siento, perdón por haberme reído.

-así esta mucho mejor. –Candy lo sonto y de pronto el Teniente Winchester estaba en frente de ella.

-quiero pensar que se siente mucho mejor.

-así es, perdón por haberlo preocupado.

-no se disculpe, Candice. Me alegro verla llena de energía –desvió la mirada hacia Ron- tal vez desee ducharse de nuevo, tengo que ponerla al tanto de lo que aremos en las próximas horas, es de importante relevancia.

-como diga, Teniente Winchester.

Candy se dirigió nuevamente a donde transportaban los suministros y tomo ropa limpia. Varios se le quedaron viendo en silencio y otros se reían discretamente, pero el silencio se rompió cuando Andrew hablo:

-Candy, alguien te busca…

-¿A mí? –Andrew asintió- en seguida voy –Candy comenzó a caminar y Andrew abrió la cortina para ella.

-si necesitas algo avísame.

-está bien –Candy quito la mirada de Andrew y miro al desconocido que yacía en frente de ella-. ¿Me buscaba?

-No… Si, quiero decir, este yo…

Candy soltó una risita-. Lo que me quiera decir, dígalo con entera confianza.

-yo fui su agresor, quiero decir –se paso una mano por su cabello rubio- yo lance el balón de basquetbol, mi compañero la evadió y el golpe fue directamente hacia usted.

-no se preocupe por eso, solamente fue un accidente.

-me alegro de escuchar eso –Candy no había tenido de ver detalladamente a su "agresor" como el se había llamado, tenia unos hermoso ojos azules, claros. Tenía una cabellera hasta los hombros y sus proporciones no estaban nada mal. A leguas se le veían unos hombros anchos y bien formados, aunque traía la típica vestimenta de un soldado, Candy casi podía sentir su abdomen bien formado y marcado-. También perdón por haberte llenado de lodo, de camino a la enfermería.

-¿tu me cargaste? –dijo Candy traída de vuelta a la realidad- perdón por las molestias.

-no fue ninguna molestia y me disculpo de nuevo por lo que sucedió antes.

Candy le regalo una sonrisa sincera-. Todo está bien.

-no vemos luego –dijo dando la vuelta y alzando una mando en forma de despedida.

Candy volvió a ducharse y después volvió con el Teniente Winchester-. ¿De que es lo que quería hablar?

-nuestros planes fueron rotundamente saboteados, haremos una escala de diez días antes de llegar nuestro destino. Hay un hospital no muy lejos de ahí y su equipo medico comenzara ahí en un par de horas. Un pelotón ha sido asignado para protegernos mientras estamos ahí, mientras no seamos interceptados todo estará bien.

-bueno, por mi no hay ningún problema mientras pueda ayudar.

-gracias por comprender, antes de irnos hablare con el Sargento Mayor que esta a cargo y después les informare a que hora partimos.

* * *

Mientras se preparaban para las ordenes, Albert esperaba ansiosamente a sus chicos. Una risa se escapo de sus labios. Archie había tenido la idea de montar una cancha de basquetbol para poder distraerse y el acepto, pero no se imagino lo que pasaría después.

_Estaban apunto de encestar cuando alguien se quito del camino y el balón fue hacia otra parte. Todos miraron en dirección de la mujer que estaba distraída y vaya mujer…_

_El primero que corrió fue Archie._

_-¡Estás totalmente loco! –dijo examinándola._

_-¡Lo siento! Eso fue porque Will se quito del camino._

_-¡Oye! –protesto Will detrás de el- no era para mi._

_-será mejor que la lleve a la enfermería –exclamo Archie- creo que le diste duro._

_Albert ignoro los demás comentarios y la levanto del lodo. Vaya si ella se molestaría cuando despertara, acaba de salir del baño y por lo que nos había dicho, ellos se dirigían a Bagdad y tenían varios días incomunicados y sin una buena ducha…_

_Cuando avanzo unos pocos pasos más allá, se encontró con un hombre que tenía cara de preocupado y el Teniente Winchester estaba con él._

_-¿Qué es lo que sucedió? –exigió saber el Teniente Winchester._

_-la noquee con un balón, señor._

_-¿Qué? –dijo el hombre que estaba a un lado de él._

_-sigue a Charlie._

_-si, señor._

_Camino unos pasos detrás de el, pero quedo totalmente fuera de si cuando la mujer que llevaba en brazos susurro algo y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, tuvo la necesidad de quitarla, y entonces se dio cuenta; esa mujer era realmente hermosa. Aunque no había visto sus ojos se los imagino, su sonrisa, la forma en que ella caminaría y balancearía sus caderas como si bailara…_

_Cuando llegaron a enfermería la dejo en una camilla y dos hombres entraron como si su vida se fuera en ello._

_-¿Qué paso? –exclamo uno de ellos, tratando de recuperar el aliento- Charlie…_

_-solamente fue noqueada, no hay nada de que preocuparse._

_-¡Yo quiero saber cómo fue! –dijo el otro._

_Albert de repente se sintió excluido. Si ellos sabían que es lo que había pasado, le buscarían pleito, venganza… No lo creía._

_-no importa como paso, solamente hay que revisarla a ver si no le causo una conmoción la caída –Charlie miro a Albert- gracias por haberla traído._

_-está bien._

_Aunque Albert no necesito explicarle, estaba claro que había visto lo que paso. Sin más explicaciones salió de allí y varios de sus chicos lo esperaban._

_-escuche que te divertiste mucho en mi ausencia –dijo Terry palmeando su brazo- tal vez la siguiente vez tu te encargues de los chicos bomba._

_-tal vez, pero no creas lo que te ha dicho Archie._

_-¿Cómo has sabido que fue Archie? –exclamo sorprendido._

_-porque no se puede quedar callado, por eso._

Y después de haberle pedido disculpas, sus dudas de como seria ella. Tenia unos hermoso ojos verdes y su sonrisa podría derretir a cualquier hombre, inclusive a él si ella quisiera.

Suspiro.

En estos momentos el no debería de pensar en _aquello, _estaban en plena guerra, además, él como no sabia si ella ya estaba comprometida, incluso casada. Se levanto y siguió el camino hacia su tienda de campaña para después ir a reunirse con el Teniente Winchester.

* * *

Candy esperaba ansiosamente junto con el Teniente Winchester. Candy lo examino durante el tiempo que había permanecido en silencio; su mandíbula era dura, aunque tenia cincuenta años, poseía un gran cuerpo. En una ocasión lo vio sonreír y fue muy agradable.

Cuando la carpa se abrió y alguien entro, Candy desvió la mirada y vio al glorioso _agresor. _Ella carraspeo y el Teniente Winchester la miro a ella y después miro a ver quien había entrado.

-me alegro de que haya venido a tiempo, Sargento Mayor –dijo en tono sarcástico.

-lo siento, señor. Espere que unos de mis hombres volvieran –contesto sin quitarle la mirada a Candy- pero ahora, por favor vamos al punto.

-siempre me agrada que vaya al punto –dijo casi como un cumplido y Candy sonrió para sus adentros-. Bueno, aunque no tuvieron un buen encuentro le quiero presentar a Candice White –Candy extendió su mano para saludarlo- Candice, el es el Sargento Mayor que nos llevara a salvo durante la estadía en la zona roja.

Albert tomo su mano y pudo apreciar la delicadeza de su mano. Al igual Candy, era callosa, enorme y sumamente protectora.

-mucho gusto –dijo Candy mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-el gusto es mío…

-ya que se conocieron vamos al punto –coloco los codos sobre el escritorio y hablo-: recibí un reporte, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí hay un pequeño hospital en el que están recibiendo heridos de guerra y afortunadamente nosotros o más bien el equipo de Candice tiene las condiciones para remediar las necesidades en el hospital. Pero me han advertido que necesitamos constante vigilancia, debido a los ataques que se han estado presentando en el lugar.

-en pocas palabras, quiere decir que necesita a mis hombres para que estén alertas en todo momento –contesto Albert muy serio.

-así es. Ustedes no serán los únicos, pero debido a su experiencia en esta área me complacería saber si ustedes nos acompañarían.

-por nosotros no hay problema, señor. Si es por salvar más vidas, cuente con nosotros.

-entonces, si esta de acuerdo no veo el por qué permanecer aquí. Será mejor si viajamos de día, al menos nos tardaremos un par de horas en llegar –de repente miro a Candy- ¿cree que su equipo este listo?

-ellos van a estar listo para cualquier cosa Teniente Winchester.

-se pueden retirar, informare que vamos en camino. Prepárense, salimos en medio hora.

Cuando Albert comenzó a levantarse, Candy algo apenada pregunto:

-disculpe, aun no he escuchado su nombre.

Albert se quedo perplejo, ante la pregunta de Candy. Como vio el Teniente Winchester que no respondía el decidió responder por él.

-es cierto, el Sargento Mayor An… -fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-solo llámeme Albert, Srta. White.

Candy alzo las cejas-. Por favor Albert, déjate de formalidades, llámame Candy.

-está bien, Candy.

Ella sonrió-. Entonces te veré después Albert –dijo comenzando a caminar.

-Sí.

El ahora tenía toda la razón.

Ella seria un enorme problema.

* * *

Candy ya tenía todo listo, solamente faltaba que el Teniente Winchester diera la señal y se irían. Varios de los chicos estaban bromeando entre ellos cuando de repente la incluyeron en la conversación.

-Candy.

-¿Qué pasa?

-escuche que te vinieron a pedir disculpas.

Candy miro a Yuh-. Así fue.

-¿era lindo?

Candy no pudo evitar reír. Carlo era el "anormal" del grupo, como le decía Ron. Rodo los ojos y lo miro incrédulo.

-¿Qué? –respigo ante la mirada de Candy.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Carlo?

-bueno querida, debes admitir que esos hombres están re-buenos –cruzo sus piernas- ¿o lo vas a negar?

Candy negó con la cabeza-. No es que no lo admita, simplemente no vine a buscar una cita, es todo.

-¡Pero no responde a mi pregunta! –exclamo indignado- no lo niegues Candy. Ya quisiera tener ese cuerpo que tienes tú. No es por envidia, yo también amo mi cuerpo y no me vendría mal que un buen soldado me azotara.

-¡Carlo!

-vez… te pones como si fueras una santa, aquí no vamos a venir a ver madres rezar. Pero ya, contéstame… -tiro de ella y la miro agitando sus parpados.

-Si, estaba bueno –contestó cediendo ante Carlo.

-dame d-e-t-a-l-l-e-s…

-pues es alto, de cabello rubio, algo largo.

-continua, continua…

Candy volvió a rodar los ojos-. Tienes unos ojos increíblemente azules, un azul cielo, hombros anchos, es alto…

-eso basta para dejar volar la imaginación –dijo mirando al cielo.

Candy gimió-. Es mejor que avisemos a los chicos que ya terminamos con las últimas cosas.

-no me digas que solamente es eso –exclamo mientras caminaban alejándose del camión de provisiones, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que eran escuchadas.

Albert estaba totalmente estático. En alguna ocasión de su vida había escuchado ese tipo de comentarios, unos más desagradables que otros. Por alguna razón, que Candy se haya expresado de el de esa manera, le había afectado, incluso hasta en _ese _lugar.

-Albert ¿Qué haces allí? –miro hacia donde había escuchado su nombre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- pensé que ya le habías avisado al Teniente que estábamos listos.

-lo siento -_¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?- _iré a avisarle, ahora Archie.

-solamente decía –dijo mientras se volvía por el mismo camino.

_Dios, si continuaba de esa manera…_

_Continuara…_

_Este fic está basado en __**situaciones **__reales; gracias Nandumbu, por hacérmelo notar._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas, realmente me he motivado mucho…_

_Gracias: _**sayuri1707, Paloma, JUDITH , Lu de Andrew, Nandumbu, Melisa andrew, Faby Andley, Florcita & Lucia Andrew.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Mizuki e Igarashi pero la historia es completamente mía)

Capitulo 3.

Candy volvió a mirar a los chicos. Incluyéndose ella, serian en total quince personas junto con el Teniente Winchester.

Cuando comenzó a sujetarse de nuevo las cintas de sus botas, una sombra se interpuso entre ella y el ardiente sol, levanto su mirada y frunció el ceño tratando se reconocer al hombre.

-¿te sientes mejor? –dijo Andrew en tono de preocupación.

-si, Andrew. Gracias por cuidar de mí antes.

-Y ¿yo que? –exclamo Ron con los demás chicos- yo también hice mi trabajo.

-gracias Ron…

-Candy –dijo Yuh acercándose también- ¿tienes idea de que va a pasar después?

-sé lo mismo que tú, Yuh. Pero ten por seguro que cuando lleguemos no vamos a parar.

-por fin, empezare a ejercitarme –dijo Ron besando sus brazos- la verdad estoy arto de movernos a cada rato.

-es solo temporal chicos, hay que tratar de aguantar lo más que podamos hasta que lleguemos a Bagdad –comenzó a enderezarse- ahí viene el Teniente Winchester, es mejor que vallamos subiendo.

-¿ni iras con él? –pregunto Carlo.

-Nop. Iré con ustedes, así que no digan más.

Candy, Andrew y Carlo, esperaron al Teniente Winchester mientras los demás comenzaban a subir.

Carlo golpeo levemente a Candy con el codo llamado su atención-. Mira quien viene ahí, parece como si fueran dioses que nos está regalando el desierto.

-Carlo no digas ese tipo de cosas, aun sigo aquí –exclamo Andrew obstruyéndole la vista.

-¡Quítate del medio! Necesito ver cual de ellos me va mejor –Andrew negó con la cabeza y se fue de ahí dejándolos solos.

Candy tenía que admitirlo, ellos hasta en la peor situación se veían atractivos.

Mientras se acercaban Terry tiro de Albert-. ¿Esa fue la mujer que noqueaste?

-la siguiente vez, Archie, guárdate las cosas para ti mismo –bufo a Archie, que iba a lado de Terry- si ella fue –miro a Terry.

-podría salir con ella –sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa que puso Albert- pero sabes que tengo a mi adorada esposa y mi hijo. Los amo demasiado.

-no eres el único. Pero aun me desagrada que ella esté aquí –dijo Archie con melancolía- ella debió permanecer en casa.

-vamos anímate –Terry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- ella está en zona verde, no hay porque preocuparse.

-eso espero.

Albert continuo absorto en Candy. Ella había reído ante algo que el hombre que estaba a su lado, poco después el Teniente Winchester se acerco a ellos y se dirigieron al camión que estaba a unos pocos pasos de ahí.

-estamos listos, Teniente Winchester.

-me parece perfecto. Estén listos.

Todos comenzaron a tomar posiciones. Albert, Archie y Will irían en el camión militar junto al equipo medico de Candy. Mientras que los demás tomarían los tanques de guerra, prevenidos para cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

El Teniente Winchester dio la señal y comenzaron a avanzar.

Candy no se dio cuenta de quien estaba a su lado, simplemente sintió su presencia pero estaba tan absorta en lo que le estaba diciendo Andrew que no le presto atención.

-tenemos epinefrina suficiente, al igual que ibuprofeno.

-¿no estás seguro de la cantidad? –dijo Candy, mirando el registro de todo lo que se estaba utilizando.

-no.

-¿alguien lo ha hecho? –pregunto Candy mirando a su alrededor, pero sin prestar mucha atención a los soldados- ¿nadie?

-¿Qué cosa? –contesto una voz al fondo.

-el epinefrina, ¿nadie lo ha contado?

-creo que no. Había bastantes unidades antes de que llegáramos –dijo Charlie- me asegure de verificarlas antes de encontrarnos con el Teniente Winchester.

-de acuerdo. Bien hecho Charlie.

Candy continuo absorta en los registros, los demás medicamentos estaban bien. Algunos no había tenido la oportunidad se utilizarlos, sabia que solamente eran para emergencias y no tendrían más hasta zona verde.

Albert miro de reojo a Candy. Ahora sabía por que era la líder de ese cuerpo de médicos, lo sabia manejar muy bien y como las mujeres siempre eran atentas, sabría si algo de repente fuera tomado de su lugar sin conocimiento de ella.

Varios minutos después, antes de entrar al pueblo, había un camino que debían tomar que estaba en mal estado. Comenzaron a sacudirse de un lado a otro y Candy sin poder controlar sus movimientos e involuntariamente su cuerpo fue a dar junto al de Albert.

Albert se puso tenso ante su tacto, sabia que esa parte gloriosa de ella estaba tocando su brazo y aunque tenia toda esa ropa encima, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella.

Candy trato de recobrar la postura pero le fue imposible y ella sabía que Albert se había dado cuenta, porque había tomado su mano, haciéndola permanecer junto a él. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho, aunque estuvieran en la misma situación que Candy.

Candy rio ante la situación que había creado Carlo. Se había aprovechado, tomado al hombre que estaba a un lado, el pobre abrió los ojos con asombro, pero por alguna razón no dijo nada.

Cuando el camión dejo de tambalearse, Candy se disculpo con el y Albert solamente le sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo simplemente era desgarrador. Había cuerpos por donde quiera, el camión se detuvo en medio de la calle.

-iremos a revisar el área –dijo Albert- asegúrense de cualquier cosa extraña y por ningún motivo bajen del camión –todos asintieron.

Albert, Archie y Will bajaron del camión y desaparecieron entre el silencio. Todos, incluyendo a Candy permanecían en silencio, preparados para cualquier cosa, pero Yuh llamo su atención.

-ya vieron –todos voltearon hacia donde apuntaba.

-es un niño.

-está herido –murmuro Candy.

Tenia el brazo dislocado, las quemaduras probablemente eran de tercer grado, que iban desde su brazo hasta su cara.

Aquella escena era horrible, Candy tomo el boquitin de emergencia y comenzó a bajar.

-¿Qué haces? –le cuestionó Charlie- ¡Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo el Sargento Mayor!

-¡Ese niño está herido! –dijo sin retroceder- ¡necesita ayuda!

-¡Candy! –exclamaron los demás.

Candy no se detuvo, miro hacia ambos lados, asegurándose de que no era observada mientras se acercaba al niño. Sus heridas eran peores de cerca.

Candy abrió el boquitin y comenzó a revisarlo; no podía hacer mucho por el en esas condiciones, necesitaba más cosas para curarlas.

Albert se dio cuenta de que había mucho escandalo, el Teniente Winchester estaba a unos pasos más delante de el y le indico que fuera a revisar. Rápidamente volvió y miro a todos preocupado.

-es Candy –dijo uno de ellos nervioso.

_Esa mujer lo iba a volver loco._

Observo a su alrededor, estaba a unos metros de ahí, revisando a un niño. Eso podría traerle problemas y así fue.

Candy se dio cuenta de que un hombre se acerco a ella, muy lentamente. El hombre le hablo, pero ella obviamente no le iba a entender.

-solo trato de ayudar.

Pero el le contesto hábilmente-. No necesitamos ayuda de los blancos.

Se abrió de repente la blusa e iba cargado con bombas. Eso no iba nada bien.

Albert sabia que si le disparaba, seria peor. No había tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con un terrorista suicida; ellos portaban las bombas pegadas al cuerpo. En algunas ocasiones se mezclaban entre la multitud y las hacían explotar.

Albert vio como Candy trato de retroceder junto con el niño, pero él se negó. El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ella y no tenia opción…

Candy no quiso demostrarle su miedo, el niño no quiso cooperar con ella y lo más probable era que lo había hecho pasar como carnada para que uno de ellos se acercara lo suficiente y hacer detonar la bomba.

Comenzó a retroceder más cuando escucho la voz de Albert gritarle por detrás de ella:

-¡CORRE!

Sujeto el boquitin y comenzó a correr. El camión donde venían todos arranco lejos de ellos, seguidos de los tanques militares. Cuando estaba casi sin aliento, Albert ya estaba a un lado de ella, tomando su mano.

-no mires atrás –dijo él entre jadeos.

La bomba exploto.

Ellos alcanzaron a refugiarse en un espacio que había entre dos edificios, la lumbre de la explosión casi los había alcanzado. Candy con los ojos muy abiertos, miraba la cabeza del niño rodo, tomando una posición que los miraba, ella trato de contener el aliento, cuando sintió las manos de Albert en su cara.

-pude haberlo salvado... –dijo Candy en shock.

-no lo mires, mírame a mi Candy –Albert comenzó a preocuparse, Candy continuaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas _¿Qué hacia una niña en está situación? Ella debería de estar cocinándole algo a su esposo o algo así_-. Vamos Candy mírame, por favor…

-yo… él no tuvo la culpa…

-ni tú, vamos Candy mírame -_¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan obstinadas?- _lo siento Candy.

Fue lo ultimo que Candy alcanzo a entender, lo miro y antes de que pudiera decir algo, los labios de Albert estaba sobre los de ella, fue un poco torpe; los dos estaban totalmente tensos, pero la presión de Albert comenzó a hacerla ceder.

Sus labios eran cálidos, carnosos, cuando sintió el aliento de ella no pudo resistirse más y adentro su lengua explorándola. Candy no podía negar lo que estaba pasando, le gustaba, era tan cuidadoso en sus movimientos… pero no todo fue color de rosa, las imágenes comenzaron a venir una y otra vez…

_-no pasa nada Candy, es para nosotros solos…_

_-no me agrada Neil, mejor apágala, me siento incomoda._

_-sólo bésame y olvidaras todo. _

-¡Ya pueden salir! –grito alguien en forma gustosa desde atrás de ellos- ¿me escucharon?

Albert miro a Candy cuando finalizaron el beso, se veía confundida-. Vamos –tiro de su mano y la llevo con él. John estaba comenzando a subir al tanque, trotaron para llegar a el –levanta tu brazos –Candy obedeció sin decir nada más- John tomo a Candy de las muñecas y la subió. Volvió su cabeza para ayudar a Albert, pero el hábilmente ya estaba a un lado de ella.

-dejas caer tus piernas y yo estaré allá adentro esperando –dijo John guiñándole el ojo antes de desaparecer dentro de la entrada del tanque.

Candy se sentó y se dejo caer, John la había atrapado por las piernas y se deslizo por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo. Segundos después Albert entro cerrando la entrada del tanque.

-vaya si nos preocuparon –bufo Daniel mientras se giraba para verlos- pensamos que los habíamos perdido.

-afortunadamente no les paso nada.

-gracias por volver –dijo Candy- ¿los demás están a salvo?

-Sí. El Teniente Winchester nos dejo a cargo mientras que los demás evadían a los demás terroristas bomba. Si tal vez la doctora no se hubiera bajado, en este momento todos hubiéramos explotado por miles de pedacitos.

-no creo que haya sido eso.

-no sea modesta, simplemente es la verdad.

Candy no volvió a decir nada mientras continuaban su camino y a eso Albert le preocupo. Se había tomado la libertad de haberla besado y ahora, lo que es más probable de que ella estuviera enojada y tendría que lidiar con eso hasta que no le explicara las cosas.

Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Candy tuvo la necesidad de tomar aire. No sabia como soportaban estar ahí los hombres más de tres horas o tal vez más, con la ayuda de Albert y John volvió a salir y miro a su alrededor.

Solo con el olor pudo decir donde estaban, había heridos entrando en ese momento, vio a varios del cuerpo medio corriendo hacia ella. Albert la detuvo antes de que se reuniera con ellos.

-tenemos que hablar.

Candy miro a Albert-. Bien. Pero tendrá que ser después –ella se zafó de su agarre y corrió hacia ellos.

-me alegra que estés bien Candy –dijo Carlo abrazándola- cuando exploto la bomba, pensé que te habíamos perdido.

-lo se. Lo siento, se que fui imprudente.

-¿Imprudente? No lo vuelvas a hacer –exclamo Andrew enojado- no tomes ese tipo de decisiones por ti misma –se giro y se fue casi sacando humo por las orejas.

-dejalo –dijo Carlo tratando de consolarla- simplemente estaba preocupado, pero creo que dejaremos eso para después, Charlie se esta encargando de una operación que tú deberías estar haciendo.

-Charlie es un buen líder.

-también lo eres tú, aunque un poco testaruda.

-solo vamos, hay que ejercitar esos conocimientos antes de que se nos oxiden.

Albert solamente miraba de lejos a Candy. Por alguna razón no quería que ella estuviera enfadada y menos por algo que había disfrutado mucho. Aunque no creía que solamente fuera él quien lo disfruto.

-Albert ¡valla! –él se giro y vio a Terry yendo hacia el- pero hombre que susto nos metiste. Esa mujer te va a traer muchos problemas.

-tratare de disfrutar lo más que se pueda.

-no eres así Albert, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en el instituto. No se como te has resistido a Eliza tanto tiempo.

-no la menciones –rodo los ojos- por eso vine a está patética guerra, para que Eliza no desatara otra.

Terry rio-. Hombre, no necesitas decirlo. Esa mujer te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

Candy había contado las fijaciones que había hecho.

Diecisiete en total.

Una tras otra, casi venían en montones los heridos. Aunque estaba feliz de poder ayudar, el doctor de huesos; Omar que venia con ellos se acerco al paciente que ella estaba atendiendo en este momento.

-¿Cómo vamos Candy?

-muy bien, solamente necesito que te encargues de el. Dentro de unos minutos llegaran más soldados y necesito ver al Teniente Winchester.

-no te preocupes –dijo guiñándole el ojo- yo me encargo.

-gracias –le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de irse. Todos estaban yendo de un lugar a otro, no tenia comparación con los días anteriores y si Bagdad esta peor que aquí…

Llamo a la puerta y la voz del Teniente Winchester se hizo presente.

-adelante.

-Teniente Winchester.

-¿Cómo les está yendo?

-supongo que bien, Teniente Winchester.

-bien, ahora es hora de la reprimenda –Candy trago en seco- no puede volver a repetirse lo de hace algunas horas, no importa lo que hubiera pasado si no, arriesgo a todos por un simple niño –ella estuvo a punto de protestar cuando el se levanto de su lugar- ellos no tienen la culpa de todo lo que pasa aquí, pero no es nuestra responsabilidad, su responsabilidad está con los soldados y nada más.

-si Teniente Winchester. No se volverá a repetir.

-me alegra que lo entienda, Candice. Ahora no le quito su tiempo, seguramente está más ocupada usted que yo.

-claro. Ahora me retiro –Candy giro sobre sus talones y salió de ahí. Suspiro cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El Teniente Winchester siempre se las ingeniaba para que le temieran y nadie lo quiere ver enfadado.

Candy se dio ánimos y se dirigió a la sala de emergencias donde más gritos y alboroto se escuchaban.

_Continuara…_


End file.
